Shattered pieces
by A Quick Finchel
Summary: Santana is raped while in Manhattan. Can SVU find her rapist before she leaves? and can the Glee club pick up her shattered pieces?
1. Chapter 1

Late night New York City. The moon was up, the wind was still, and it was a perfect night to take a stroll. Or take a carriage ride in some people's cases. Either way it was romantic, and who hates being romantic? So, As some woman cuddled up to her husband, she closed her eyes, thinking nothing better could happen. But something worse happened. The horse suddenly stopped, and the driver had seemed to tense. The man stood a little to see better, while the woman, a doctor, ran off the carriage. She looked at what stopped the horse, and gasped

"My God" She whispered, taking in the whole scene.

The girl was obviously Latina. Her dark hair was a mess. Her face had bruises all over it, and tear streams were going down it. Her arms looked as if something heavy leaned against it, and worse of mall, she was holding in her hand what was left of her skirt.

"Help me?" The girl begged, before collapsing.

The woman called 911

OoOoOo

Olivia Benson walked under the crime scene tape with her partner, Elliot Stabler. She scanned the scene, as Elliot moved to the first responder. Olivia spotted and ambulance, and walked to it. In there was the Latina girl, crying. Olivia jumped at a sudden voice.

"Poor girl"

Olivia turned and saw the woman "Did you call 911?"

"Yes" The woman nodded

"Okay, I'm going to talk to her" Olivia said, hopping in, looking at the girl and spoke softly "Hey, I'm Olivia"

The girl just stared

"What's your name?"

Tears started to appear in her eyes "Santana"

Olivia nodded "Santana, are you from here?"

"No"

"Are you here with your parents?"

"No"

Olivia raised her eyebrow "Then who are you here with?"

Before Santana could answer, a EMT came over "We need to go"

"I'll come along" Olivia said, getting in as the doors closed


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry the first Chapter was short. Also, this story Matt is in it. P.S. Who noticed Finn Kurt Puck and Rachel was in Brittney and Santana's me against the music vid? And, I made up the hotel name (I think...) Do NOT own. If I did, Kathy would be dead, there would be EO and Brittney would sing more.**

Will Shuester watched as the glee club came down stairs that morning. The first thing he saw wrong was when Finn and Rachel sat at different ends of the table. Finn had looked at Rachel eagerly, with a apologetic smile. But she just glared and crossed her arms, taking a seat next to Tina. Will debated seeing what was wrong when he saw something worse. _There was an empty seat next to Finn._ He put twelve seats out for them. Someone wasn't there. Glancing over, he saw who.

"Guys, Where's Santana?" He asked, raising a eyebrow when Tina, Mercedes, Quinn, Brittney and Rachel tensed. What happened next was worse...

OoOoOoO

*While Mr. Shuester was with the glee club*

Olivia had been told, since of the time, to come back in the morning. After protesting, she obliged. So she and Elliot walked through the hallway, to Santana's room. She seemed to have just woken up, looking at the detectives with dazed eyes.

"Hi Santana, it's me Detective Benson"

Santana smiled to Olivia, confirming that she remembered her.

"This is my partner, Detective Stabler" Olivia said

"Hi" She whispered

"Santana" Elliot said "What happened last night?"

Santana sniffled and rubbed her eyes "I-" Santana paused to think of the right words "I went for a walk. I, uh, I wasn't paying a lot of attention and-" Santana squeezed the tears away. She had never felt this weak, this helpless "Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into an alley. He-He ha-had a knife and held it up to my neck. and then he" Santana paused, angrily wiping her eyes

"He raped you" Olivia said

Santana looked at her and nodded "Yeah. He put all his weight on my arms to keep me still. When he finished, he ran"

Elliot nodded "Santana, who are you here with?"

"The, um, glee club I'm in. Were here for Nationals. We had to come two weeks early" This actually made Santana laugh a little

"How come?"

"The Debate club needed the bus the next day and would be gone the same time. So the bus dropped us off here."

"Do you remember anything about the alley?" Olivia asked

"It was right where those people who called 911 were"

"Okay. Do you know the hotel name your staying at"

"Yeah, the Wondor. Stupid name" Santana asked "On tenth Avenue. If you call, ask for Mr. Shuester. That's the teacher name"

"Okay" Elliot said as Olivia called Cragen to tell him.

OoOoOoO

A man, part of the hotel staff, went to Will "Mr. Shuester?" He said

"Yeah"

"Call for you at the front desk"

Will sighed "Okay. can you watch them?" Will said leaving. He came to the front desk and accepted the call "Hello?"

"Mr. Shuester?"

"Will"

"Okay, Will, This is Captain Don Cragen from the Special Victims Unit"

"The police?" Will asked, but he was more concerned what the Special Victims Unit was

"Yes. Do you know a Santana Lopez?"

"Yes, did you find her?" Will asked, relived

"She's at the hospital. ST. Mary's."

"What! Okay, I'm gonna be there" Will said and ran back to the kids "Guys, we gotta go"

"Why?" Matt asked

"Santana's in the hospital

OoOoOo

Olivia and Elliot watched as a man and eleven teens ran to the room

"Will Shuester?" Elliot asked as the teens ran in the room, one taking the free spot next to Santana's bed.

"Yeah."

"Detectives Benson, Stabler"

"Hi. Listen the guy on the phone said something about the Special Victims Unit. What is that?"

"Well" Olivia said "We deal in Abuse"

Will looked at Santana. She looked hurt, but he doubted that was it

"Murder"

Nope. That's not it

"And Rape"

Will froze, and looked at them. Suddenly, a voice interrupted the silence

"Santana, you were what?" The blond girl said, hearing the adults outside

"I don't wanna talk about it" Santana whispered

**Okay, weird place to leave off, but that's all folks!**


End file.
